As the benefits of various salon treatments are becoming more widely appreciated, more and more people are choosing to receive salon treatments. One such popular salon treatment is the pedicure, which helps people to improve the appearance of their feet and toe nails. A salon treatment assembly, e.g., a pedicure treatment assembly, that may be used when a person is receiving a pedicure typically includes a salon chair, e.g., a pedicure chair, where the person receiving the pedicure is seated, and a foot bath where certain features of the pedicure are performed. Unfortunately, the combination of the pedicure chair and the foot bath often requires a fairly substantial amount of space while the person is receiving the pedicure and even while the person is not receiving the pedicure.